


Her Pillar

by runerea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically all characters if I can, Coed Team, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Nishinoya Yuu, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Female Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno Family, Mizoguchi is Kageyama's stepfather, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Satori is Hinata's stepsister, Somehow Karasuno members have mixed heritage, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runerea/pseuds/runerea
Summary: *With better plot this time! (hopefully)*Kageyama Tobio doesn't have a great life in junior high, thus, she determined to create new memories in her new high school. Just as things are going fine, it started to go downhill when her mother remarried another man, her boyfriend from middle school manipulates her into having sex, and the worst thing of all; pregnancy. Tobio doesn't know how to cope with her life afterwards, but her friends and her stepfather made a promise to help her the best she can...even if the society say otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you read the story before up to author's note in chapter 3, then you know that I took a break for a while in order to plan out the plot of the story but now, I have it :D! I hope the flow of the story is better this time and that it won't be as confusing.   
> This is my first time writing a Haikyuu fanfiction, so I hope it comes out better now that I have the outline. I was initially planning to write something comedy but I decided to write contemporary as inspired by real life, which I will explain along the way after the chapter for better understanding. Overall, I hope you enjoy the story! ^^

There’s a reason why her teammates in Kitagawa Daiichi hates her; she’s short-tempered, sullen, and not to mention to be very demanding of her teammates, especially during their volleyball match against other junior high schools. 

And that’s why they didn’t spike her toss anymore, with a clear desire to have her bench.

It’s a shame, really, because Kageyama Tobio wants to make the best memories she can in junior high, especially in order for her to move on from the incident with the senior that she admired.

‘Heh, admirable indeed,’ she thought bitterly. ‘More like hating me to the max.’

Tobio admired Oikawa Tooru since she first met her. Oikawa was known to be the ace setter, having received the ‘Best Setter Award’ in the prefecture. Tobio, who was known to admire her to her setting skills, constantly pestering the senior to teach her some techniques. However, a fateful day discourages Tobio from asking her again until Oikawa’s graduation and eventually leaving Kitagawa Daiichi for high school. Up to this day, Tobio didn’t bother to keep in touch with her. 

“Oi, Bakageyama! Toss to me!” a voice yelled out and the next thing Tobio knew, an orange-haired boy was in front of her, pushing the volleyball at her face. “Toss to me now, Bakageyama!”

“Hinata boke! No need to push that ball at my face!” Tobio growled as she pushed her best friend. Yes, that loud, orange haired boy goes by the name of Hinata is her best friend. It’s weird, yet somewhat...unique?

“Toss to me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it! Just give me a moment here!” with that, Tobio went to the edge of the court near the net and threw the ball up high before set it to Hinata. As expected, Hinata jumped with his eyes close and attempt to spike. 

It failed.

“Dumbass Hinata! What kind of spike is that?!” 

“S-Shut up! I’m trying!” 

“Well, the king has a point, shortie,” a snicker can be heard from the

blonde haired boy this time, Tsukishima. His best friend, Yamaguchi joined along in his snickering. 

Tobio was about to retaliate when the captain of the team, Daichi stopped them and chastised them about teamwork, especially when they’re near the Spring High Tournament. Tsukishima ‘tsked’ before leaving to practice his serves with Yamaguchi following along. Tobio also decided to practice serves, despite Hinata whining that he wants to practice his spikes. She was about to throw the ball when she heard Tsukishima snickered, “King.”

“Stop calling me that!” Tobio yelled at him, though he smirked and insulted her even more. She gripped the ball tight, holding the urge to spike this ball in his face, but refrained herself from doing so. In the end, it won’t bring anything good but confirming the fact that she is what was described that makes her the ‘King of the Court’, despite the fact that she’s a girl. 

‘I can do this,’ Tobio thought, loosening her grip on the ball before taking a breath and start practicing her serves. She can feel her eyes moisten, but held herself. 

‘I can do this…’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and her mother talked about the past and the present...

“How’s practice?” her mother, Masako, asked Tobio when they were eating dinner. “You’re in a bad mood when you come home.”

“It’s just the same always,” Tobio shrugged. “I was in a bad mood because of the one and only bastard Tsukishima.”

Masako clucked her tongue in disapproval. “Language, dear. We’re not cursing on the dinner table.”

“Sorry mama…”

Both went quiet afterwards, though Tobio decided to ask, “how’s the date by the way? Did you find someone?”

Tobio didn’t remember much about her father, aside from the fact that he’s a good man who’s trying his best to support her and her mother. It’s an arranged marriage; so it’s not surprising that they weren’t in love with each other. Nonetheless, Tobio’s father wanted to be the best father he can be for Tobio, considering how hard it is for Tobio’s mother to conceive a child after numerous miscarriages. Because he plays a huge part in Tobio and Masako’s life, it was devastating for them to hear about his death, and Masako struggles to support herself and Tobio. Both managed to move on after a few years and Tobio convinces Masako to try dating to find someone to accompany her someday before Tobio having to leave for college. 

“I think I did…” Masako admitted. “I don’t know why but he’s a lot like your late father…”

Tobio paused before slowly looking at her mother. “Is he a volleyball freak?” Tobio blurted out. “Da is a volleyball coach…”

“That’s the thing,” Masako exclaimed. “He’s also a volleyball coach. Though, I think he’s much stricter than your father when it comes to training his team. If I’m not mistaken, he would pick at this specific player and constantly yell at him for not doing things right. I wouldn’t blame him though, he  _ is  _ lazy…”

For some reason, Tobio thought that she  _ might  _ just know who her mother is referring to. In an instant, she can hear him calling her ‘ _ King of the Court’  _ from their last game before the coach benched her. She remembered hiding her face from the crowd, putting a towel over her head and she focuses on the floor instead of the crowd. She remembered the  _ humiliation  _ and she wished for the ground to just open up and swallow her if it means to escape from the  _ shame  _ she felt. 

“Tobio?” and she snapped out of it. She’s not at the court, nor at the bench with a towel over her head. She’s in the dining room, with her mother who looked at her in concern. 

“I’m fine,” she muttered before stuffing her mouth with rice. “Just remembered some things from junior high.”

“Good things?”

“...no.”

Masako sighed. “Oh, my dear...let’s not linger in the past…”

“It’s easier said than done mama,” Tobio replied. “The memories are still fresh. I can’t forget easily nor move on from this.”

Masako was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say to her daughter. Eventually, she continued talking about her current boyfriend but this time, Tobio didn’t pay attention. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the boyfriend

The first person that greeted Tobio was not her usual best friend, but her boyfriend since third-year junior high, Akio. Unlike Tobio, Akio was in the basketball team instead and in Tobio’s opinion, he kinda sucked despite Akio claiming that he’s good at it. Tobio think that because her mother, who revealed to be the ace of a basketball back in her high school, admitted that she thinks Akio’s basketball skills are awful. Yes, she said that explicitly. 

“Hey,” he greeted and attempted to kiss her cheek, but Tobio immediately stopped him but putting her palm on his lips. 

“We’re in public,” Tobio muttered, before slowly pulling her hand away. “And I don’t like people kissing me. So know your boundaries.”

Akio put his hand on his chest in an exaggerated manner. “So cruel, Tobio-chan. No need to be  _ that  _ blunt.”

She cringed when he called her that, because it reminds her of a  _ certain someone  _ who likes to call her that. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Akio laughed. “But seriously, no need to be that blunt. People will think you’re being rude.”

“Be honest is not the same thing as rude.”

“Well, other people will think it otherwise.”

Tobio rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

 

_ ~<3<3<3~ _

 

“Say Tobio?” Akio called out. “Are you free now? You know, since school has finished...” 

“I’m not,” Tobio said as she put her books away. “I have volleyball practice remember? Practice is serious now because we’re near the Spring High.”

“Aww, can’t you ditch?”

“No, Akio.”

“Geez, you’re no fun,” Akio pouted. 

“Now you’re being childish.” Tobio rolled her eyes. “We’ll just go this weekend in the evening or so. I have morning practice, so I should be free in the afternoon on weekends.”

“Well, I tend to help my mom at the flower shop, but I’ll see if I can take a day off.” Akio then looked at his watch and freaked out. “Crap! I’m late! I’ll see you this weekend, eh!”

Tobio didn’t have time to reply as Akio already left. She huffed. “Dumbass, just like dumbass Hinata.” And she walked away to the gym to practice. 

“Oi, king,” Tsukishima called out. “Who’s that guy with you just now?”

Tobio snorted. “None of your business.”

But of course, it’s not Tsukishima if he doesn’t make a remark. “Oh, what’s wrong? Is the king embarrassed?”

“Shut it, Tsukishima! When I said it’s none of your business, it’s none of your business.”

One of the third years, Suga, sighed and turned to her boyfriend Daichi. “Don’t these two have anything else aside from fighting? Spring High is getting near and fighting like this won’t make things better…”

“You know them both, Koushi...Tsukishima will insult Kageyama every chance he got considering the fact that Kageyama is short-tempered. But in the end, both of them play a huge role in the game.”

“Hmm, true…”

Just then, there’s a yell coming from Hinata. “Kageyama! Toss to me!”

“Oh, dear…”


	4. Chapter 4

When Tobio got home, she expected to rest, have dinner with her mother, and do her homework (maybe). Apparently, today was not one of those days because the moment she entered the house, she realised that there’s another man in the house.

“Tobio,” Hana called out. “You came at the right time! Come here, please.”

With reluctance, Tobio slowly went to stand next to her mother who was sitting across a man who was about the same age as she is; in the early thirties. He has dirty blonde hair and eyebrows with sharp features. Tobio has to admit that he’s actually quite handsome. 

“Tobio, this is my current boyfriend Mizoguchi. Mizoguchi, this is my daughter, Tobio.”

The man named Mizoguchi gave her a smile. “Hello, Tobio. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your mother talked a lot about you while we were on dates.”

Tobio gave him a nod and slowly sat down on the couch next to her mother. For some reason, she finds him familiar and she’s pretty sure that she saw him somewhere. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere. Have I met you before?” she blurted out.

Hana slapped her thigh gently, an indication that it’s a rude thing to say. Tobio grumbled as she rubbed the spot where her mother slapped. 

However, to their surprise, Mizoguchi laughed. “I kinda expect that, but yes, we have seen each other before. Though, not properly meet face to face.”

Hana looked at him in surprise. “Really? When?”

“At the Interhigh Miyagi Preliminaries. I knew you were Hana’s daughter the moment I saw you, because you two looked alike. Except the eyes of course. I must say Tobio, you have exceptional skills as a setter. It is no wonder Oikawa dislikes you so much.”

Tobio’s eyes widened in realisation. “I remember now! You’re the coach of Aoba Johsai! Now I remember…”

Mizoguchi chuckled. “I’m actually looking forward to get to know you better. If you want, you can come see me at Aoba Johsai anytime for practice.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Will I see Iwaizumi-san again?”

The coach smiled. “You will.”

Hana couldn’t help but feel happy that her daughter is bonding with her boyfriend. Maybe things won’t be so hard. “Now, Tobio. Go take a shower. You smell.”

Tobio whined ‘mama’ but nonetheless went upstairs to clean herself. She later went back downstairs for dinner. 

“Oh by the way, mama,” Tobio said. “Akio wanted to hang out this weekend. May I…?”

Hana just stared at her daughter. “Where?”

“At some park nearby.”

“...Bring him home first.”

Her daughter looked in confusion. “Why?”

“Just do it. Do you want to hang out or not?”

Tobio muttered something but nonetheless agrees. 

Later when Tobio went to bed, Mizoguchi was prepared to head home while talking to Hana. “You seem troubled. Why is that?”

Hana paused for a moment. She looked at the stairs as if to ensure that Tobio is asleep before leaning forward to whisper, “The boy, Akio. I have a bad feeling about him ever since I met him when Tobio was fourteen. I don’t know why but I don’t trust him.”

Mizoguchi looked at her in wonder. “Has Akio done something to Tobio?”

“No,” she sighed. “But there’s something off about him and I can’t shake the feeling off.”

Mizoguchi was quiet for a moment before answered, “We’ll observe him this weekend and see how it goes.” 

“We’ll see,” Hana agreed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before watched on as he left the house. He’s a good man, she assured. A good man, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we here again?” Akio asked Tobio the moment they arrived at her house. “I thought we were going to the park?”

“My mother wants to see you,” Tobio rolled her eyes. “How many times do I have to say it? It won’t be long, geez. Besides, I need to get something.”

“But….” Akio was about to protest but Tobio have already entered the house and went upstairs to her room. With a sigh, he entered the house and sat on the couch to wait. He tapped his fingers against his lap out of boredom, seemingly unaware that Hana is eyeing discreetly from where she’s stirring the soup. 

“I got it. Let’s go,” Tobio said the moment she got to the living room. “Did you talk to my mom?”

Akio looked bewildered. “Why would I talk to your mom?”

Tobio rolled her eyes. “You know what? Whatever. Let’s go.” Both of them then leave the house after telling her mother of her location. Hana merely stared at the two as they leave the house, not noticing the look of distrust in her eyes before silently re-entered her home. 

“Your mom stared at us just now,” Akio pointed out the moment they arrived at the park. “I don’t know why but it creeped me out.”

Tobio shrugged. “My mom tend to observe things and analyse. I don’t know why but maybe because she just got so used to analysing other players during her time in playing basketball.”

Akio frowned. “Analysing the players? I don’t understand.”

“You wanna know how my mom managed to win against other players in basketball, despite being the smallest one in the team?” With his nod, Tobio continued. “She analysed the players. While playing against them, she tends to analyse their common strategy to score a basket and with that way, she can counter it with her own. I think she got so used to analysing other players that it became a habit for her to analyse other things.”

Suddenly, there’s a pause before she proceeded, “I take it back. Most of the analysing everything was mostly because she tends to be paranoid about a lot of things. Analysing players can only be applied on sports. I guess.”

Akio nodded along, seemingly interested in the topic. Though it became obvious to Tobio that he probably doesn’t even pay attention to the whole explanation as his eyes started to droop, followed with a yawn. The moment Tobio finished, Akio immediately said, “so...do you want meat buns?”


	6. Chapter 6

Tobio entered the gym to practice when Hinata came to him. “So Kageyama, how’s your date?” he teased with a wide grin. “Never knew there’s someone out there who would go out on a date with you.”

There’s a pang in her chest when he said that, but she ignored it and replied, “Hinata-boke, why do you want to know?”

Hinata immediately held up his hands in defence. “Hey, I was curious. Because you rarely hang out with anyone else aside from us. So seeing you with another seems, I don’t know, unusual? Because I know you and you’re not good with people.”

Well, he has a point; Tobio is not good with people and at most times when others not knowing Tobio well, they’re often afraid of her, avoiding her the best they can. Heck, she was told that her smile was creepy sometimes, which hurts her, hence why she rarely tried to smile. 

“I think he’s an exception,” Tobio muttered. “Besides, we’ve known each other since junior high, so we’re not really strangers.”

Hinata merely said, “ooo” before demanding a toss from her. Tobio rolled her eyes before complying. Practice went on like normal, but of course, there has to be one argument between Tobio and Tsukishima who just have to insult her. Yep, normal indeed. 

 

_ ~<3<3<3~ _

 

“Hey, Kageyama? Why are we at Aoba Johsai?” Hinata asked as they supposed to walk home together, considering that their way home is in the same direction. However instead of going home, Tobio decided to go to Aoba Johsai to see Mizoguchi. 

“To see my mother’s boyfriend,” Tobio replied. “He said that I can see him here if I want to. You know, to get to know each other better. He is my mother’s boyfriend after all.”

Hinata whistled. “I never knew your mom is dating an Aoba Johsai coach. Well then, I guess I’ll head home first since my house is a bit far away. See ya tomorrow, Bakageyama!”

A tick mark appeared on Tobio’s head when she hard the last sentence. “No need to call me that, Hinata boke!” However, Hinata is already gone. 

Tobio sighed before entering the school towards the gym where the schools’ volleyball practice was taking place. She stopped by the door to see that they were practicing serves and the moment she laid her eyes on one specific senior, Tobio was hesitant to enter the gym, in hopes that  _ she  _ didn’t see her.

Alas, luck is not on her side. Oikawa then turned to Tobio and called out, “Ooo, look Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is here! Hellooo.” Even though she sounded cheerful and friendly, Tobio can tell there’s a small snide in her tone. 

Yeah, she still hates her. 


	7. Chapter 7

“What is my dear junior is doing here? Is she here to admire her favourite senior?” Oikawa sneered, only to earn a smack from Iwaizumi who gave her an assuring smile. Oikawa’s whines of ‘mean Iwa-chan’ can be heard in the background. 

“Hey Tobio, haven’t seen you in a while since the Interhigh. How are you?”

Tobio opened her mouth to reply, but couldn’t bring herself to say anything, especially when there’s Oikawa nearby. 

Then, Mizoguchi jogged to them. “Tobio! What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know…”

Mizoguchi sighed. “Well, you’re mother is worried because you’re late than usual. I would’ve told you to go back home but your house is a bit far Aoba Johsai, so I’ll give you a ride after practice is over. Okay?”

Tobio gave a small nod and Mizoguchi led her to sit down next to Aoba Johsai head coach, Nobuteru Irihata who is observing the practice. Mizoguchi then returned to practice, barking out at players who is slacking off and unsurprisingly, it is the exact person who gave Tobio the nickname that most people knew her now. 

“Tobio, right?” Nobuteru asked Tobio and she jumped a bit in surprise. 

“Y-Yes.”

Nobuteru gave her a smile to appease her. “No need to be scared. I’m Nobuteru, the head coach. Sadayuki talked a lot about you.”

Tobio looked at him in confusion. “Sadayuki…?”

“You don’t know Sadayuki?”

“...Unless that’s a surname? Are you referring to Mizoguchi-san?”

“Ah, I see.” Nobuteru nodded in understanding before gesturing to Mizoguchi. “His full name is Sadayuki Mizoguchi. We call him by his last name and rarely his first name. Most times only the ones he’s close to are allowed to be called by his first name. Since you called him by his first name, I guess it’s best assumed that you are among his close ones.”

Tobio merely gave a timid nod before turning back to practice. After a few minutes of barking from Mizoguchi, the practice ended and Tobio immediately followed Mizoguchi to his car, effectively avoiding Oikawa and Iwaizumi. She sat in the passenger seat next to his. 

“So,” Mizoguchi started. “Is there a reason why you came to Aoba Johsai? I know I said that you can come for practice but I think I mentioned on weekends.”

“You didn’t,” Tobio replied honestly. 

“I didn’t? Oh, my mistake then,” Mizoguchi chuckled. “How’s everything?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“What’s wrong?”

“...Nothing.”

“Tobio, I know we’ve known each other for quite a while but you’re like your mother, and I can tell when you’re not okay. It’s up to you whether you want to tell me or not but you have to share it with your mother.”

“Not mama,” Tobio whined a bit before relenting. “Akio is annoying me.”

“Akio? You mean the guy you hung out last weekend?” Mizoguchi remembered when Hana said that she didn’t trust Akio being around Tobio. She has known him since Tobio was entering her third year of junior high and there's something about him that makes her…distrust him from being around her only girl. If her father was still here, he would’ve separated them long ago. 

“More like a date actually, even though he didn’t say it.” Tobio paused for a moment before continuing. “And he insisted to go on a date, not me. I told him I was busy but eh.”

“Eh?”

“I kinda loss of words at the moment.”

“Wow,” Mizoguchi laughed. “But hey, I just want to let you know that I’m here for you, and you can turn to me if you need any help…..okay that’s too early but still. Remember, eh?”

“Are you using that word against me?”

“Maybe?”

“Gosh.” Both of them laughed in the car as they arrived at Tobio’s house. Tobio got off the car and entered the house, waving from the inside of the house gate as he drove away. Mizoguchi sighed as he drove away. 

‘Maybe...just maybe Hana is right,’ he thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Karasuno, the school that Tobio attends currently, just finished winning against Ougiminami and Kakugawa high school in the first preliminary of Spring High Representative Playoffs when Mizoguchi proposed to Hana. She happily accepted and Tobio couldn’t be any happier. 

They got married in a private ceremony with only close relatives and some friends attending. They would’ve go on a honeymoon but the two decided not to, instead they prefer to have a weekend stay in a nearby hotel while Tobio decided to stay with Yamaguchi as her house is nearby. 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? I mean, you’re not that close with Tadashi…” Hana asked in worry. “I mean, you can stay with your grandmother…”

“Mama,” Tobio sighed, “you know how I am with grandma...I prefer to stay with someone I dislike than staying with her.”

“I know, I know.” Hana took a deep breath. “Just call me when there’s something, okay? Like, anything, really.”

“She’ll be fine, Hana,” Yamaguchi’s mother replied. “I assure you that. Now, don’t you have a weekend getaway?”

“Yes, yes, I should go. Remember, okay?” With that, Hana gave a quick peck on her forehead before leaving to where Mizoguchi is waiting in the car. Mizoguchi gave Tobio a smile and drove away with Hana waving from the car window. Tobio waved back until they’re out of sight before slowly entering the house. 

 

“I know that we didn’t have a good relationship because of Tsukki, but I hope we can get along just well,” Yamaguchi said as she prepared an extra futon for Tobio. “I’m really sorry if Tsukki’s insults hurt you by any chance.”

“It’s okay,” Tobio said reluctantly. “I mean, it’s nothing new. I actually kinda expect you guys to know the nickname, considering how surprisingly famous it became.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Yeah, but still.” Then, she sat on the bed. “Even though Tsukki acted the way he is, he can be nice when needed. Tsukki defended me when others bullied me as a child, and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

Tobio looked bewildered. “How do you get Tsukishima to be nice though?”

“I didn’t,” Yamaguchi laughed a bit. “I was just a victim of bullying when he helped me. As I said, he may be mean and antagonistic by nature, but he has a good heart. He just needs to find someone who I believe the worth of his kindness. It takes time but you’ll understand what I mean.”

Tobio wanted to ask more, but decided not to. She felt conflicted at the idea that the one and only Tsukishima can be nice, but based on what Yamaguchi said, he  _ can  _ be nice if he wants to. Also, Yamaguchi is the closest to Tsukishima than any other members in the team, so Tobio decided to trust her judgement. 

Both of them were quiet at the moment before Yamaguchi said, “well, let’s go downstairs. My mom decided to bake some cookies before bed. Come on.” At that, both of them left the bedroom to the dining room for the cookies and they shared stories with each other. 

And the next thing Tobio knew, weekend has passed. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright, everyone!” Ukai, the coach of Karasuno, yelled out. “In a few days we’re going to compete against Shiratorizawa. Make sure all of you get enough rest, okay?”

“Yes!” With that, they were dismissed from practice and went to the locker room to get their things.

“Oi, Kageyama,” Hinata called out. “There’s someone out there who wanted to see you.”

Tobio looked at Hinata in confusion. “Who?”

Hinata rolled his eyes in response. “The boy who asked you out on a date a few weekends ago. I think.”

“Akio?” Tobio muttered before went to the doorway to see Akio leaning against the wall while waiting. He perked up upon seeing Tobio.

“Tobio, hi!”

“Why are you here?” she asked abruptly, not even bothering to greet him back.

Akio frowned. “So rude, Tobio-ch-”

“You finished that sentence, I’ll end you,” Tobio growled.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Akio held his hands up. “I just wanted to ask you if you’re finished with my book because I want it back.”

“Oh ya,” Tobio remembered. “I’ll return it after school at your house because I left in my room.”

Akio nodded in agreement. “Okay then. Remember, today.” And then he left while Tobio looked on before returning to the locker room to retrieve her remaining stuff and proceed home.

 

_~ </3</3</3~ _

 

“Mama, I’m going out for a moment,” Tobio called out as she put on her shoes at the entrance.

“Where to?” Hana asked from the kitchen where she was currently cooking dinner. “And what time are you coming back?”

“It won’t be long mama,” Tobio said, standing up while holding two books in her hands. “I’ll come back for dinner. I promise.”

Before Hana can protest, Tobio have already left the house. She exhaled deeply and went back to cooking dinner.

 

_~ </3</3</3~ _

 

Akio’s house is located not far from where Tobio lived. She was familiar with the family ever since Akio introduced her to them when they were in junior high, which was not that long ago actually. Just a year. Both of Akio’s parents are nice but strict, like her mother, which Tobio thinks it’s good considering how wild Akio is starting to be.

“Tobio!” Akio’s mother greeted after Tobio rang the doorbell. “I didn’t expect you to come!”

“Well, I was supposed to return this book to him today. Can you give this to Akio?”

“Oh, sure. I will,” Akio’s mother said as she took the books from her. Tobio was about to leave when Akio’s mother suddenly invited her, “say, Tobio. How about you stay over for dinner?”

Tobio politely declined. “Oh no, Okumura-san. I can’t because my mother is expecting me to be home for dinner. I shouldn’t let her wait.”

“Oh come on,” Okumura-san insisted. “We’re just having dinner. Nothing wrong with it.”

Typically, Tobio would’ve reject immediately and leave, but she knew that it would be disrespectful to do so. Reluctantly, she agreed. Dinner went by fast and Tobio hoped to leave immediately after that. Besides, she doubts that her mother even have the phone number of the Okumura family.

But things didn’t go that way, unfortunately. Instead, she was pulled by Akio to his room to what she guessed, showed his music collection of some sort. It was nearly 9 pm when Tobio insisted on returning but decided to have a drink because she was thirsty. Everything went black.

Tobio woke up the next morning on Akio’s bed, and the first thing she saw was that both her and Akio are on the same bed, naked.

She screamed. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Your son insisted to bring my daughter to his room and you allow that?!” Hana hollered at the terrified Okumura parents with the mother gripping her son’s wrist tightly. “I could report this to the authorities!”

“Hana,” Mizoguchi said sternly as he noticed Tobio curled tightly on her passenger seat, a blanket wrapped tightly around her as she shivered. “We need to get her to the hospital.”

Hana, despite her anger, nodded slowly as most of anger left her body. She glared daggers at the terrified couple before entering the car and drove away. The grip on the steering wheel is hard as Hana breathed hard and her teeth gritting. 

“Hana, if you don’t calm down at this moment, I’m going to force you to stay at home while I took her to the hospital,” Mizoguchi snapped as he held Tobio from the back seat. That was enough to persuade her to calm herself for a moment, but not completely. 

Mizoguchi then explained calmly, “we’ll go to the hospital, and then, we alert the authorities.”

Slowly, Hana nodded as they arrived at the hospital. ‘You're going to be okay, Tobio,’ Hana thought. ‘It’s going to be alright.’

 

_ ~</3</3</3~ _

 

“How is she?” Mizoguchi asked the doctor the moment she got out of the examination room. The doctor’s hair was tied in a small bun and Mizoguchi can see the name tag saying, ‘Haruho Moriyama’. The doctor sighed and took her glasses off before staring at them.

“I’ll be honest. It wasn’t going well.” Dr. Moriyama put her glasses back on and looked at her clipboard. “Physically her vagina is bleeding, which highly indicates that the penetration was forceful. Aside from blood within her vagina, I also discovered semen within that area and I have to say that she won’t do well mentally. Tobio requires to have numerous rape therapy and also treat for sexually transmitted diseases. The attacker might not have it but I’m not taking any chances. Also, have you contacted them about the case?”

“We did,” Hana said. “They’re on their way now.”

Dr. Moriyama nodded. “Good. And I believe only the mother can enter for now. Tobio is quite jumpy around boys, so please give her time.”

With a nod, Hana silently entered the ward where Tobio is held while Mizoguchi stayed outside just as two police officers approached him. “Sadayuki Mizoguchi?”

Mizoguchi nodded. “Yes, I am.”

One of the officers said, “I’m officer Shimada, and this is my partner, officer Arai. We are going to ask you some questions regarding the incident if we can until the victim heals. Is that okay?”

And there they started to question him about the victim while Hana is in the ward, holding Tobio’s hands. Tobio said nothing to her mother, rather she found the television which was located near the ceiling interesting, and continued to stare at it. 

“Tobio,” Hana whispered softly. “I’m sorry, my child.” With that, she slowly started to burst into tears, taking in her daughter’s emotionless eyes as she stared ahead. With no bruises or injuries on her face, others were likely find it difficult to belief that she’s fine, but Hana knew that behind those eyes, Tobio is everything but fine. 

It hurts her, and she didn’t even know if she could her daughter cope with the aftermath. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning; I've never write a traumatised character before, so it's a new platform for me. I have done a lot of research about rape victims and their trauma but it may not be portrayed accurately with Tobio. So if there are any advise on it, do let me know! Thanks!

A  week has passed since the incident, Tobio slowly started to heal but psychologically, she’s still hurting. The two officers who met with Tobio for a moment to question her of the incident, though she managed to answer few before starting to hyperventilate. 

Dr. Moriyama checked Tobio daily, especially the injury part and took samples as evidence for the attack, despite Hana and Mizoguchi believes that Akio is the attacker. After a few days, Tobio was discharged from the hospital but has to attend daily therapy for her trauma. 

“Tobio,” Mizoguchi said while driving them back home. “I just called the school and tell them of your absence, though I have to let them know of the situation so that they understand.”

“The-they won’t say a-a-anything about th-the attack...r-right?” Tobio stuttered a bit. 

“I’m sure they won’t, sweetheart,” Hana said softly. “This is a private matter. Hence, they shouldn’t say anything about your situation to others without your consent. However, the teachers have to know about this so that they understand your absence.”

As much as Tobio wanted to say no, she knew that it had to be done. The teacher needs to know to understand that she didn’t skip school for no reason. It didn’t help that her grades sucks already and her missing school were likely going to make things worse. 

"I want to say that everything will be okay," Hana sighed. "I know it won't be...for you. But remember that we're here for you. Always."

As much as Tobio wanted it to sound soothing, it honestly didn't feel like it. Maybe because it's an act like her ex is before forcibly taking her virginity without consent? Or maybe something much darker than it is. But whatever the reason is, Tobio just wants to sleeo and never wake up from this nightmare.

"Can I sleep?" Tobio muttered as she snuggled against her mother's chest.

"You may. We'll wake you up when we arrived home," Hana hummed as she stroke Tobio's head, gently soothing Tobio to sleep. She sighed when she can hear soft snores coming from her and gently hugged Tobio closer. 

"We'll get through this," Hana whispered sadly. "I promise." 

 


	12. Not a chapter

Okay, there is a serious question I need to ask you guys; do you actually like the story? As in, you don't feel like it's rushed or anything?

Because honestly, as much as I love the views and kudos, I also need some constructive criticism because writing fanfiction is like a new thing for me to do, so I honestly don't know whether I actually do okay or bad or good. Thinking about these things were one of the reasons why I still haven't continue with the fanfiction. 

Aside from that, I also somewhat impatient and lack research. I honestly think this won't do good on the story because being impatient means I'll rush in my writing, and rushing in writing means the story won't turn out good. 

Okay, you probably wondered what am I trying to say? Like actually?

To be honest actual honest....I'm considering deleting the story.

It's not because I don't like the story or anything; I really do but I find the message of the story to be too heavy for me to write, and it won't be easy, especially with my lack of research. So I was considering deleting the story and write something light like high school drama of the sort; at least write from beginning until the end to get a better experience in writing before continuing with this story. If you want me to leave it like this and put on hiatus or so, I don't really mind because you're the one who's reading this story.

That's all I want to say, so I kinda hope to get a response about this soon. 

I really appreciate it and thank you for understanding!


	14. I'm sorry

Hi everyone, 

I know that you've been waiting for an update for a long time and I'm terribly sorry about that but I don't think I can continue this story. I find that I didn't plan this properly and it's a mess.

Honestly after chapter 13, I got so lost and I couldn't bring myself to continue. As in I don't know what to do from there due to not planning the story properly. I will keep the story up though in case if there are people interested in adopting this story, but I'm not going to update the story anymore.

I’m really sorry and I hope you understand.

Love, 

Runerea


End file.
